


Black Tie Event

by orphan_account



Series: Do It For Science [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Re-Animator (1985), Twin Peaks
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Husbands, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt invites Herbert to spend Christmas with his brother and him. Holidays shouldn't be stressful, however Newt's brother is a bit of an eccentric FBI Agent, and Herbert is keeping his feelings from Newt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Tie Event

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with this paring.
> 
> So after "Do it for Science" was such a rousing success at my friend's birthday, another friend requested a sequel, but with Agent Cooper from Twin Peaks as Newt's Brother. 
> 
> This work is sort of a sequel to "Do it for Science" but reading that fic isn't necessary to understanding this one.
> 
> I took some (many) liberties with pretty much every character's backstory. Please forgive any affront to head cannons out there.
> 
> I could say "I'm sorry" but if I'm posting this online, it's safe to say I've lost all shame. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was supposed to be a “study party.” At least, that’s how Newt had billed it to Herbert. 

He really did have exams to grade, and his boyfriend (Newt smiled at the thought) really did have a test to study for. That’s just not how the night panned out.

“You know, I need to pass this test if I want to graduate.” Herbert said as Newt placed kisses on his neck.

“You’re a genius. You’ve got this shit.” Newt nuzzled into his neck, letting his stubble rub into Herbert’s soft skin and smiling as the doctor’s hand twitched just slightly from the sensation.

“Yes but this teacher hates me.” Herbert said, pushing Newt away. “All he needs is one wrong answer to justify failing me.”

“Why does he hate you?”

“I called him a plagiarist, and his work outdated.”

Newt chuckled as he placed a hand on West’s leg. “That sounds like something you would do.”

“It’s the truth!”

“Teachers hate being insulted,” Newt let his hand glide higher. “and we hate waiting on our students to turn in their work when ours was done an hour ago.” He pressed against West’s hip, but was quickly swatted away.

“Believe me, I’d much rather be concentrating on you, instead of unlearning all my independent research just to pass this stupid class,” He rolled his eyes as Newt pouted “but I really need this A.”

Newt sighed “I’m just saying you should take a break. It will be good for you.”

“If you leave me alone, I promise I’ll be done in an hour.”

\---

Newt didn’t leave Herbert alone, and it ended up taking him much less than an hour to throw away the textbook and let Newt drag him back to bed.

He placed a hand on Herbert’s back, stroking up and down his spine and causing him to let out a low hum. The scientist leaned forward and placed a kiss on West’s shoulder, traveling from there up to his neck, eventually nuzzling his nose into the dark hair behind his ear and letting out a breath. West shuttered and closed his eyes. He came panting into the pillow, Newt not long after him. After they both caught their breath, Newt turned to place soft kisses over West’s face.

“So, worth potentially failing a test?”

“We’ll see.” Herbert sighed as thoughts of med school flooded back into his brain.

“You’ll do great. I love you.” Newt looked at Herbert after saying that last part. 

The other man simply kissed his hand and said “Thank you.”

Newt frowned. They had only been dating for three months, but Newt had already told West he loved him weeks ago. He didn’t exactly expect his partner to be overcome with emotion, or even admit his feelings right there and then, but Newt was upset that the gesture still hadn’t been returned.

“You seem stressed.” He said, “Everything ok?”

“Med school is stressful.” Herbert sighed as he buried his face in Newt’s thick hair. “And it’s distracting me from my work.”

Newt laughed. “You’re the only person I know who gets upset over working so hard you can’t work on something else, but hey, vacation is coming up.”

“Next week can’t come soon enough.”

“Actually, I wanted to ask you about that.” Newt leaned back to face Herbert. “Do you have plans for Christmas? Or Hanukah? Or the Solstice? Sorry, what are you?”

“No, and atheist.” 

Newt’s held Herbert’s hand. “Do you want to come spend Secular-Winter-Festivities with my brother and I? I mean you don’t have to, but I remember you saying your parents were, well, kinda dead. So I guess I figured you weren’t doing anything anyway, and I kinda floated the idea out to my brother and he’s SO on board with it, and-“

Herbert placed a hand over Newt’s mouth. “I’ve got it.” He said, and seemed to think over the idea for a moment. “I’d like that.” He finally said. 

“Yeah?!” Newt practically leapt forward to kiss Herbert. “Awesome. Ok, this is going to be so great. You’re going to love my brother…I think.”

“You think?” West’s eyes narrowed.

“Well, ok my brother, he’s brilliant. Works for the FBI, but…he’s weird.”

Herbert’s lips thinned. “FBI?”

“Yeah, he’s a special agent. Straight up X-Files shit.”

The other scientist seemed to think for a moment.

“Are you ok?” Newt asked. “You seem kinda nervous? Is this your first time doing the whole ‘meet the family’ thing?”

“Yes.” 

“Ok well don’t worry, Dale is cool, and he and I are pretty close. After our first date I called him up and told him all about it.” He ruffled Herbert’s hair, not sure what was making the other man so nervous. “Calm down.”

“I am calm, I mean, that’s not…you told him about our first date?”

Newt kissed his boyfriend’s forehead. “Herby, what’s this really about?”

“Nothing! Like I said, I’ve never done this before.”

Newt pulled him into a hug “Well don’t worry, if I love you, he’ll love you.”

Herbert grumbled into Newt’s chest but said nothing.

\---

The ride west was pleasant, if for no other reason it gave Newt free-reign to pester Herbert without the other man having the option to escape.

“Dude, your taste in music is totally stuck in the 80’s.” He said, scrolling through Herbert’s iPod.

“What’s wrong with the 80’s?”

“Nothing, it’s just the 90’s were better. Bauhaus? Really? You would fucking listen to Bauhaus. The Smiths? Joy Division? Siouxie and The Banshees?”

“All good.”

“You’re so fucking goth, Herby.”

“Herbert.”

“You listen to sad British people and study death. You’re a walking cliché and I love you for it.”

Silence fell as Herbert glared at Newt. “The Smiths aren’t goth.” He finally said.

“Whatever.” Newt sighed. Not the answer he was looking for. He thought about bringing it up then, but they were almost at the house, and Newt didn’t want to make the vacation any more awkward than it needed to be. 

“So, you didn’t grow up in this house?” Herbert said, switching the subject.

“No, I grew up in Germany, mostly. My dad was from Massachusetts though, so we came to this place in the summer. My parents are in Germany now and Dale and I couldn’t get tickets over there in time, so that’s why we’re spending Christmas here.”

“And your brother lives here full time now?”

“He’s in DC most of the time, he just likes to come here to get away. He’s got this thing for trees. Turn right up here.”

They drove through a small town which was built up along the side of a river. Old houses grouped together nicely, and Christmas lights hung in the windows of stores. Old time Americana seemed to have taken a final stand here. 

“Trees?” Herbert asked, tearing his eyes away from the assaulting quaintness of the town. “I thought you said he was into coffee or something.”

“Well that too. Coffee, pie, trees, Tibet, don’t get him started on freaking Tibet. Holy shit. Turn left at the light.”

“Uh huh, do strange obsessions run genetically in your family?” 

“Oh very funny, Dr. Death.” Newt held up Herbert’s iPod. “Look, my brother is a really smart guy, and he’s probably the nicest person I know it’s just, I don’t know, he’s weird.”

“Well that will make three of us.” Herbert said. “What makes him weird? Other than loving, sorry, coffee?”

“You’re about to find out. Down this road.”

They turned down a dirt road that twisted through the forest, until eventually they came upon a small house. It sat by the river, just visible in the twilight, and Newt could see smoke spilling out of the chimney. A black car sat in the driveway, a “Free Tibet” sticker placed proudly on the bumper.

Newt and Herbert were not out of the car for two seconds before the door to the cabin swung open and light came spilling out.

“Get ready.” Newt whispered.

“Newton!” A man slightly taller than Newt, and with much tamer black hair bounded out and wrapped him up in a hug. “How is my baby brother doing?”

“I’m good, Dale. Real good.” Newt choked as he wormed his way out of the hug. He watched as his brother turned his attention to Herbert, the other man’s eyes going wide.

“You! You must be Herbert. Let me tell you how good it is to meet the man who has captured my brother’s heart.” As he gave West a tight hug, the smaller man gave a look of confusion Newt could only respond to with a smile and a shrug.

“Special Agent Dale Cooper. Call me Cooper, or Dale, or Coop, or hopefully by the end of the trip, friend.” He said, shaking West’s hand. 

“West, Herbert West. I’m sorry, Cooper?”

Cooper smiled, turning to Newt. “Newton, are you still going by Geizler?”

“Newton Cooper is literally the dumbest name ever! How do you expect me to get published with a name like that?”

Cooper smiled at West. “I guess he never told you. Geizler is our mother’s maiden name. Cooper is our actual last name. He never uses it though because he thinks it sounds stupid.”

“It does!” Newt said, stepping into the house. “Besides, ‘maiden names’ are some stupid outdated bullshit if you ask me.”

Cooper smiled and shrugged, looking at Herbert. “I can’t argue there. Here, let me get those bags.” He took West’s bags without question and brought them inside. 

The cabin was cozy and warm. A deer head hung over the stone fireplace, hand-knit rugs covered the floor, and a spiral staircase twisted its way to the second floor. The walls weren’t painted, and knots of bare Maplewood panels twisted up their sides. In the corner of the living room was a Christmas tree, its skirt a black and white zig-zag pattern with a red trim.

“I figured you two would take Newt’s old room upstairs.” Dale said as he walked into the kitchen. “Would you two like some hot cocoa? I was just about to make some! Wait,”

Newt and Herbert paused halfway up the stairs. Cooper came over and looked up at them, a big smile on his face. “Do we all have the same outfit on?”

The two scientists looked down at their white shirts and black ties which certainly did match Cooper’s, and let out a groan.

\---

“You’re brother is…a lot.” Herbert said as he unpacked his things, looking at the collection of tiny action figures a young Newt had assembled on top of the dresser. 

“He’s intensely nice, yeah. You’ll get used to it though, I hope.” He reached over and tussled Herbert’s hair. “Hey, long car rides always stress me out. Do you want to help me relax after my brother goes to sleep?”

West took Newt’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “I think I could help you out with that.”

There came a knock on the door. “Newton, I forgot to tell you the MOST exciting thing earlier.” Cooper’s voice came muffled through the door. “Can I come in and show you?”

“Yeah sure, what is it?”

Cooper came in, a cardboard box in his hands. “Mom and dad sent us our annual present early from Germany!”

“Wait,” A smile spread over Newt’s face. “Do you mean?”

“Yes!” Cooper pulled two sets of onesie pajamas out of the box. He tossed one to Newt, which the scientist caught gleefully in midair.

“Holy shit mine have little Kaijus and Jaegers on them! Look at how freaking cute these are!” He showed them to Herbert, who raised an eyebrow. “Dale, what do yours look like?”

Dale held up his to reveal a pattern of tiny owls. “My favorite animal.” He said.

“What is this?” Herbert asked quietly. 

“Our parents get us onesies for Christmas each year. It’s like a tradition.” Newt turned to beam at Cooper. “Let’s put these on and send pictures of us wearing them to mom and dad!”

“Newton, I like the way you think.” Cooper gave a thumbs up and bounced out of the room.

Newt turned sheepishly to Herbert, whose mouth had formed a perfect ‘O’ shape. After a second, Herbert looked at the blue garment in Newt’s hand “If you think you’re fucking me in that, you’re out of your mind.” 

\---

Newt was the first to venture downstairs the next morning. Cooper was already up, drinking coffee and reading the paper in a screened-in porch which overlooked the river. The scientist grabbed a cup of coffee from the kitchen, and walked into the living room.

As soon as he slid the door open, Cooper looked up and beamed.

“Newton, I can’t tell you how good it is to see you. It really has been too long.”

Newt nodded. “Good to see you too.”

“Where is Herbert?”

“Sleeping in for the first time I think ever.” The scientist said, taking a seat on the chair next to his brother.

“And how are you two doing?” Dale folded his newspaper up and threw it on the table.

Newt winced at the coffee, still too hot to drink. “We’re good.”

His brother narrowed his eyes just slightly. A small frown played at his lips. “Newt, you should know better than to lie to an agent of the Bureau.”

“What? Everything’s fine.”

“Newt.” Dale looked at him. Of course it was pointless to lie to him. Dale always knew when someone was lying, even before he joined the FBI. “Something is on your mind.”

The scientist sighed. “I mean, everything really is good. It’s stupid, it’s like, the most needy problem ever, don’t worry about it.”

“If it’s bothering you it’s not stupid.” Cooper put down his coffee and leaned forward. “And I’m your brother, so I’m always going to worry about you.”

“Oh, don’t go making this sappier than it has to be.”

Cooper smiled. “What is it?”  
Newt’s finger circled the edge of his cup. “Herbert and I, well we’ve been dating for three months now, and I told him I loved him almost two weeks ago, and he still hasn’t said ‘I love you’ back. It’s pathetic, I know.”

Dale shook his head. “That’s not pathetic, Newt, it’s entirely reasonable you want your feelings to be reciprocated.”

“Thanks.” Newt sighed, glad to finally talk to someone about this. “I mean, he’s not a very expressive guy, so I wasn’t really expecting flowers and chocolates and shit, but I don’t know, almost two weeks without even bringing it up? I mean, did I bring it up too soon and freak him out?”

Cooper sipped his coffee. “Newt, dating is a game, but love shouldn’t be. You have to be honest with how you feel.”

“Thanks, Buddha.” Newt said. “But what if,” He bit his lip, not wanting to admit his fears to himself “what if he just doesn’t feel the same way? You know?”

Dale reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. “Then he’s an idiot.”

Newt smiled and rolled his eyes. “Thanks, man.”

Herbert descended the stairs into the kitchen. Dale nodded at Newt. 

“We’ll continue this later.” He looked up. “Herbert! Help yourself to coffee!” Dale turned back to Newt. “If it makes you feel any better, he does have strong feeling for you.”

Newt laughed “How can you tell, body language?”

Dale winked at him.

\---

Cooper insisted they take Herbert through town. There was a diner on main street he claimed (and Newt had to agree) had absolutely the best pie in the world. They bundled up and walked into town, Dale leading the charge, pointing out landmarks and telling stories about Newt and him spending summers here.

The food really was as good as Newt remembered it being when he was younger. Afterward, Cooper was adamant that they continue their tour of town. Not a block through their “tour” however, Dale got a call.

“Special Agent, Dale Cooper.” He nodded. “Yes. Yes, no problem.” He placed his hand over the receiver and whispered to Newt. “Bureau stuff. Can I meet up with you two later?”

Newt nodded and took Herbert down a side street that led to the river. 

“This place is nice.” West said as they walked past shops with Christmas displays done up.

“You like it?”

“It’s quiet.” He said, looking out over the river. “It reminds me of where I grew up.”

Even Newt forgot that Herbert West was a child at one point. He smiled at the thought. “Where was that, again?”

“Just outside of Dunwich, Mass. I moved to Ohio to live with my aunt after my parents died.” He stepped around a sheet of ice. 

“Did you miss it?”

West picked up a stone and skipped it across the waves. “Yes. Although, I admit I missed my parents more.”

Newt cursed internally, feeling the conversation veer into a dark place. “Sorry, that was stupid.”

Herbert looked at him. “You’re not stupid.”

“Yeah but the question was.”

West shrugged. “I’m over it. Honestly.” He took Newt’s hand. “And anyway, I’m going to defeat death someday, and I probably wouldn’t even have the drive to do so unless it had happened. So I guess that’s a silver lining.”

Newt looked over at him. West’s words somehow sounded so innocent, and for a split second Newt could see an intensely juvenile side of his partner that he hid so well. Herbert didn’t fear death, he hated it. Newt had seen Herbert’s notes, he had even seen part of his lab. He was a genius, brilliant, but something told Newt that what he wanted was just impossible. 

He took a deep breath, looking around for something to change the conversation. Up ahead, he saw it.

“Hey,” He took West’s hand and led him to a patch of land that jutted out into the river, covered in dark green pine trees.

“What is this?” Herbert asked as they walked to the center of the peninsula. 

Newt turned and took his hands, a goofy smile spreading over his face. West looked at him, skeptically. 

“This is where I had my first kiss.” 

Herbert looked around. “Here?”

“Yeah!” Newt rubbed the back of his head. “Well, the first time I kissed a boy, at least. The first time I kissed a girl,” he waved his hand “we don’t have to talk about that. But yeah! It was right over there,” Newt pointed to a group of boulders “I was fifteen and his name was Tim Callahan, and we both lived here in the summers.”

West smiled. “I’m guessing this was a short-term thing?”

“No, we’re still dating. Sorry to tell you this way.” They both laughed. “Yeah, it only lasted for like, a week.” He turned to Herbert who was smirking at him. “Don’t give me that look, I’m bearing my heart to you! Where was your first kiss?”

“In an alley behind some bar like any decent person.”

“Oh, Herby, don’t make me sad.”

“Herbert, and what’s so sad about that?”

Newt scratched his head. “Well, do you remember his name?”

“No. Doubt he remembers mine.” 

“Herby!” Newt wrapped Herbert into a tight embrace as he cried out melodramatically. “All those romantic moments wasted on people who didn’t deserve you. You’re going to make me cry.” 

They pulled back and looked at each other. Newt lifted a gloved hand up and stroked his thumb over Herbert’s cheek. “I love you.” He said, and leaned in to lay a kiss on Herbert’s lips.

When they pulled back West was smiling, but Newt could see something shift in his eyes, something he couldn’t place. West took his hand and looked around. “Thank you for showing me this, Newt.” He said, and started walking out of the grove. 

Newt made a frustrated noise under his breath and chased after him. “Herbert, can I talk to you about something?”

They were out of the trees and back into the sunlight. Herbert turned to him. “Yes? What?”

Newt bit his lip. “I, well listen, this isn’t a big deal, well actually it kind of is.” He sighed, trying to compose his thoughts. “I’ve just been feeling lately that-“

He didn’t have time to complete the sentence. From an alley to their left emerged Cooper, brandishing a wide smile.

“Sorry it took me so long to find you two!” He said. “Now what do we say we finish this tour of our town?”

\---

As the sun began to set, the three men returned home. 

“Board games are kind of our thing.” Newt Explained as he slipped into his onesie. 

“I thought coffee and Tibet were your things?” Herbert said, undoing his tie and sighing at his partner’s choice of clothes.

“No, that’s Dale’s thing. I’m into pop-punk and biology.” Newt pointed at his tattoos. “Have we been dating for three months or what? I thought you would know me by now.”

Herbert crossed his arms. “I haven’t played board games since,” He looked around the room “I can’t remember when. I might not be any good at it.”

“You’ll be fine.” Newt kissed him deeply “And either way we’ll get you drunk enough that you don’t care.”

\---

Even after a glass of whiskey, it turned out Herbert West was incredibly good at “Operation.” Newt had expected this would be the case, which is why he suggested it be their first game of the night, get his confidence up, you know? 

It was down between Newt and Herbert, Cooper had lasted for a few rounds but broke down at the femur, a loud BUZZ signaling his departure.

“I do this sort of thing on Kaiju specimens all the time,” Newt said, sticking his tongue out as he delicately grabbed the wishbone with tweezers “So don’t feel bad if you don’t win.”

Herbert took a sip of whiskey and plucked out the Adam’s apple with hardly a look. “I wont.” He said, smirking. “And I do this on actual human’s all the time.”

Cooper took a sip of his whiskey and leaned back in his chair, seeming to almost enjoy this bickering.

Newt made an exaggerated frown as he plucked at another bone. “Oh, excuse me Doctor West.”

Herbert smiled and took out another piece while looking straight at Newt. “One day you’re going to get injured and you won’t be acting so cocky towards me then.”

“Cocky? You’re the one who’s cocky.” Newt bit his lip as he latched on to the last piece, pulling it up, and almost out of the plastic body, until-

BUZZ

“Bullshit!” The biologist threw his arms in the air and turned from the table. 

Herbert laughed as he took the piece and held it up to the light with his tweezers. “Is this the hardest game you have?”

“No,” Cooper stirred his drink as an evil look grew in his eyes “but… how would you like to see some old family photos instead?” He asked Herbert.

“No! No, he would not!” Newt held up a hand

“I wasn’t asking you.” The agent said, turning to flash his perfect teeth at West. 

“Well I’m telling you Dale, this isn’t happening!”

Herbert looked Newt up and down, an eyebrow slowly rising. “Are they really that bad?”

“See for yourself.” Cooper reached under the couch and pulled out a blue binder with gold letters proudly displaying across the front “Family Photos.”

“Dale, why are you doing this?”

“Because Christmas is a time of family, Newton.” Dale opened the album with a flourish “And besides, if Herbert can’t handle you at your worst, he doesn’t deserve you at your best.” He winked at Newt while landing in the middle of the album.

He had skipped baby photos (thankfully) but had unfortunately landed at the beginning of what his parent’s liked to call his “rebellious” phase.

Herbert let out a laugh as he looked at the spread of photos. “Do you have gel in your hair here?” He pointed at a photo where Newt had a rather sad case of 90’s hair.

“No! Shut up!” Newt turned the page as the two other men laughed.

“That is not an Anarchy t-shirt.” West looked Newt in the eyes as he pointed to another photo.

“He made it himself.” Dale said with a smile. “Our little punk.”

“Shut up dude, everyone is awkward when they are younger.”

“Dale wasn’t.” Herbert said as they turned the page to a collection of Newt and Dale in their teenage years walking through the streets of Berlin, and going on family trips.

It was true. While Dale looked younger, perhaps lankier in some of the photos, he never really looked “bad” or at the very least the handsome person he was going to become could very much be seen in his features. Newt however, well Newt had certainly tried out a few looks before landing on his current uniform.

“It’s weird to see you without tattoos.” Herbert said, looking at a picture of the whole Geizler, sorry, Cooper, family at the beach. Newt was maybe sixteen, pale, and without a touch of ink on him.

“Want to see him getting his first one?” Dale beamed as he flipped ahead to a group of poorly taken photos. In the foreground, Dale, and a very drunk-looking man and woman could be seen holding up red solo cups, while in the background, Newt lay down on a table. A large man covered in ink held a tattoo gun over his leg. 

“Who are they?” West pointed to the two people next to Dale.

“That’s Dale’s ex-girlfriend.” Newt pointed, seeing a place where he could make his brother finally feel uncomfortable. “They broke up a week after this and she was terrible.”

Dale sighed. “She was.” 

“And the guy?”

“That was Newt’s boyfriend.” 

Herbert re-inspected the photo. Newt reached forward, trying to pull the book out of Dale’s hands. 

“Dale, come on. We don’t need to bring my ex’s into this.”

“Relax, Newt.” Dale said, holding the album over his head. “We can all swap embarrassing stories if it makes you more comfortable.” He lowered the album onto his lap again and kept flipping the pages. Newt’s signature shirt and tie had finally emerged as his solitary, unchanging outfit. One thing that did change, however, were the people in the photos. 

There were some constants, Dale and his parents, mostly, with some other family members popping in and out, but in every other photo Newt seemed to have a different guy on his arm. Dale was making note of each boyfriend as they popped up (“He was an asshole, oh I actually really liked him, ugh he wasn’t very smart”) but blood was pumping so hard in Newt’s ears he could hardly hear him. 

He turned to Herbert. The other scientist was looking through narrow eyes at the photos, studying them. 

Eventually West looked up, and a smile cut across his face. 

“You don’t look so good.” He said.

Newt rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah well I did the same thing to Dale’s girlfriend last Christmas, so I guess I should have seen this payback coming. Still pretty embarrassing though.” He turned, but Cooper was suddenly not sitting next to him. “Where’d my brother go?”

“Bathroom.” West said. “But it looked to me like he got a phone call. Maybe that girlfriend?”

Newt shook his head. “Doubtful. They broke up not long after I pulled that.”

West looked at him, his gaze magnified by his large glasses, and placed a hand on Newt’s knee. “I don’t mind, you know.”

“What?”

“I mean I don’t mind seeing all these people you dated. Or seeing you at that Nirvana concert.” He smiled as Newt felt his face turn an even deeper shade of red. “We’ve both been with other people, and I really couldn’t care less.”

Newt felt it would have actually been pretty stupid if Herbert had cared about all his ex’s, but hearing his words seemed to take a weight off him. He smiled and reached down to take Herbert’s hand, rubbing his palm gently with his thumb.

“I love you.” He said, kissing on the other man’s forehead. “I really hope you know that.”

He felt Herbert squeeze his hand. The color had suddenly gone out of his face, and he took a deep breath as if to steady himself, “I-I” He began stammering but no words came out. He’s scared. Thought Newt. How did I just scare the creepiest guy on the planet? West swallowed hard and looked at the floor. 

“Are you ok?” Newt asked, stroking his shoulder.

“Yes. I’m sorry,” He looked up, “I don’t drink much. I think it all just went to my head.”

“Want to lie down?” 

“That might be best.”

Newt helped Herbert into bed, leaving a tall glass of water on the nightstand. He sat down and ran a hand through his boyfriend’s black hair. 

Newt had never seen West drunk before, and whether or not that was what was making him feel ill, he was definitely drunk. Newt almost felt bad for thinking that there was something a little cute about it. His eyes drooped just a little, and he crossed his arms against the sudden cold he must have been feeling.

“Want a blanket?” Newt joked as he reached down to grab the comforter from the foot of the bed.

“I should have packed more than this.” Herbert said, gesturing to his Miskatonic University t-shirt that fit just a little too tightly.

“Herby, we’ve been over this. You don’t have any other clothes, besides” Newt kissed West’s forehead has he handed him the blanket “you look incredibly cute in that shirt so I wouldn’t want you in anything else.” 

West rolled his eyes but let Newt tuck him in, closing his eyes as the other man stroked his hair.

“I love you.” Newt said quietly after while.

Herbert didn’t answer. 

\---

“You’ve never been snow shoeing before?”

Newt helped West strap the metal frame onto his boots. He had convinced Dale to give Herbert and him a moment together alone. One final shot to see if he could talk about all the things that had been bothering him.

“No, sports aren’t really my thing.”

“Well, if this is what you call a sport then I guess you’re right.” Newt finished the adjustments. “That good? Not too tight?”

“Fine.”

Newt sprang to his feet. “Then let’s go!”

The two scientists started on a trail that led through the woods behind Newt’s house. The area started off as flat, before climbing gradually higher and higher, until the river and town could just be glimpsed below them through the trees.

Newt pointed out all the animal tracks they came across in the snow, identifying them and estimating how long ago they had been made.

“Is this all from being a biologist?” Herbert asked, looking at an owl feather Newt had picked up (they had to bring it back for Dale, he would flip!)

“No, actually the biologist thing came from here.” Newt said “My dad used to take me fishing all the time back here, and when I got older we used to go tracking. I could never hunt though.” He shuttered at the thought. “The whole thing just made me really love nature. Once I had learned everything my dad had to teach me, and I still wasn’t satisfied, I knew I wanted to study this stuff for the rest of my life.” 

Herbert nodded. He looked down the gently sloping hill, squinting at something through the black trees.

“What is it?” Newt asked, taking a step towards him.

West pointed, “Look. I thought I something move. Down by the river,” 

Newt followed his finger down the hill to a cluster of boulders about a hundred feet away. After a second, a deer walked out from behind the rocks, a pale cluster of antlers growing out of its head, and pale fur to match.

“Is that a white deer?” Newt whispered excitedly. 

“Are they rare?” Herbert asked.

“Shh! Keep your voice down. Yeah, they’re like, super rare. I’ve only seen one once before in the wild.” He walked forward slowly, eyes fixed on the creature. 

“Newt…” Herbert said cautiously behind him.

“Herbert, I said be quiet!” 

“No, Newt-“

By the time the scientist realized what Herbert was trying to warn him about, it was too late. He felt his snowshoe catch on a log jutting out of the white powder, causing him to pitch forward and roll down the hill. 

Newt managed to throw his hands over his head, but he was rolling too fast to stop his momentum. He felt twigs and branches cut his hands and face, and felt the sting as ice melted into the wounds. Once he stopped rolling, Newt looked up to find the white deer from before staring him in the face. It cocked its head to the side, before looking up.

Newt followed the deer’s line of sight to see West running awkwardly down the hill in his snowshoes.

The deer bounded off through the forest as the doctor rushed up to Newt’s side.

“You scared it away.” Newt said, trying to stave off any worry West might have had, but as he looked into his eyes, Newt couldn’t see any fear there. He was calm, serious.

“Are you ok?” Herbert asked, sounding more business-like than caring. 

“I mean, I think so?” Newt went to sit up, but Herbert placed a hand gently on his chest.

“Wait just a second before you sit up. Can you move all your fingers and toes?”

Newt checked. “Yeah.”

“And do you have any pain? Where does it hurt?”

“It hurts everywhere.” Newt moaned.

West at him looked over his glasses. “I’m serious.”

“So am I!” Newt sighed “Ok, my ankle really hurts. The right one, the one I tripped from.”

Herbert moved down to his ankle, rolling up Newt’s pant leg. “Tell me if this hurts.” He placed two fingers on the bone. “Anything?”

“I mean a little but not too bad.”

West pressed a fraction harder. “This?”

“The same.”

The doctor rolled down Newt’s sock farther, looking at his ankle with a gaze that seemed to scan every tendon, bone, and muscle under his skin. “Ok, it’s not broken, it’s probably just a sprain.” He made a small pile of snow and set Newt’s ankle on top of it. “It’s best if we just keep it elevated and iced right now.”

He moved next to Newt, laying his hands gingerly on his legs, before moving up to his hips and ribs. “Does any of this hurt?” He asked.

“No, I think I’m good.” Newt sat up and watched West work with a sort of fascination. 

The doctor looked at him and pulled a packet of wet wipes soaked in rubbing alcohol from his pocket. “You have some cuts on your face, let me clean them up.” He scooted forward, dabbing the cloth on a cut over Newt’s left eyebrow. 

He winced at the pain. “Do you just carry that stuff around with you?”

“Are you complaining?”

“…I guess not.”

When he was done, Herbert scanned Newt up and down one more time, before finally looking him in the eyes like he was his boyfriend, not just his patient. 

“Am I gonna make it, Doc?” Newt asked dramatically.

Herbert smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. “I think you’ll be fine.”

They placed their foreheads together, Newt wrapping a hand behind Herbert’s back. “Thanks for saving me. I love you.”

“Hey, what’s years of med school worth if I can’t fix a sprain.” He took out his cellphone. “Ok, I’m going to call Dale. There’s no way I can carry you back alone through the snow.”

Newt stared at him. Really? He thought, I almost die and THAT’S not the right time to say ‘I love you’ back? A sudden wave of anger swept over him.

He took the cellphone out of Herbert’s hands before he could dial. “Herbert, we need to talk.”  
“Now?” Herbert glared. “Newt, this isn’t the best time-“

He had reached for the phone but Newt put it in his pocket. “This is the right time, and if you try to take that phone you’ll just make my injures worse.”

Herbert’s lips thinned into straight line. “Ok then. What’s so important that we need to talk about it now?”

Newt sighed. “How come you haven’t said ‘I love you’ to me yet?”

The doctor blinked. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” Newt suddenly felt bolder after catching West off-guard. “I said ‘I love you’ two weeks ago, and you haven’t said anything about it. Why?”

“Newt, I-this is hardly more important than your health.”

“Herbert, this is the most important thing ever!” He put his hands on the other man’s shoulders. “Why haven’t you said it? Is it because you don’t?”

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t love me?” Ok, that came out a lot meeker than Newt had meant it to sound. 

West stared at him, expression a touch darker. “That’s not the reason.”

“Then what? So you do love me? Why not just say that?”

“Because,” West bit his lip “because I, well, I just.” He sighed and looked away from Newt “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well too bad, because that’s what we’re talking about.” Newt said as he folded his arms across his chest.

Herbert looked back and forth between Newt and his hands “I mean, it’s not you so you really don’t have to worry.”

“It’s not me?” Newt said blankly “Well then what is it? Come on, man, I have a right to know.”

The other man glared, breaking a twig into small chunks. Eventually he looked away and sighed. “I’ve never said it before.”

Newt blinked. “Huh?”

“I’ve never said those words, to anyone.” West said, curling up slightly and glancing at Newt.

“But all those guys you said you’d been with?”

“I never dated any of them.” Herbert looked at him. “You’re my first…boyfriend” He looked like he had eaten something strange “and this whole thing is something I’m not really used to.” 

Newt’s jaw dropped a bit, taking in what Herbert just said. “But, just, really? Wait, can I ask why? Because, I don’t know if I’ve told you this, but you’re pretty freaking cute.”

Herbert rolled his eyes. “It’s by design.” He twisted his hands together. “Newt, the work I do…people always get hurt by it. They leave me, or die, or their girlfriend’s die, and-“

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Long story.” He sighed. “I’m trying to stop death because I hate how things end. I hate the way things just stop being, and you can never get them back, and what’s funny is how I’ve lost so many people I care about in pursuing that.” He looked at Newt. “The second I say those words, this becomes real, and the second it becomes real, it will end someday.” He placed a hand on the other man’s shoulder “I don’t want to loose you, Newt.”

Newt looked at him, mouth slightly agape. 

West twisted his fingers together. “Are you going to dump me?”

“What?”

“Because, I mean,” He suddenly took on a serious tone “I would understand, if I’ve hurt you, and well I’m not the best, the best…boyfriend.” It was obviously a word West didn’t have much experience with “So I would understand if you…if you-“

Newt took his hand. “Dude, I’m not breaking up with you.”

There was a pause “Really?”

“Really. I mean, I was upset over this whole thing, but, and maybe you don’t know this, couples work through things if the relationship is worth it” He took West’s hand “and this is worth it.”

The other man smiled, looking at their two hands together.

“And you’re not a bad boyfriend.” Newt said.

“I’m not?” Herbert raised an eyebrow “I’ve never even heard that I’m not a bad roommate before.” 

“Dude, you help me out when I’m sick, you save my life when I’ve fallen down a hill,”

“Well you injures were hardly-“

“Shut up and let me finish. You attempt to make me diner even when you almost set your kitchen on fire, you not only let me rant about science and shit but you rant with me, you’re a fucking knockout in bed,” Newt smiled as Herbert’s face turned pink “you always return my texts and are on time for dates even when I’m not. You’re cute when you’re grumpy, cuter when you sleep, and I love you for all of it.”

The sides of West’s mouth twitched up into a smile. He held Newt’s hands while looking firmly down into the snow. Eventually he said, “You don’t think I’m creepy, or at least not creepy enough to dislike me, you make me laugh, you’re always leaving me little presents like chocolate and notepads with skulls on them and you think I don’t notice but I do, and I keep all of them. You’re,” He swallowed, still looking down “you’re very good-looking, I can talk to you about things I just simply can’t with anyone else, and-“ His eyes shut tightly and he sucked his lips in. It was as if it caused him physical pain to say the next words. 

“I’m sorry,” West said, finally looking at Newt “I’m just afraid I’m going to say those words and the clock is going to start ticking. I’m afraid of this ending, of losing you to death or time or some other thing.” He bit is lip and looked away.

Newt sat up and wrapped Herbert up in an embrace. He kissed his neck and held him for a moment. “I’m sorry you feel that way” He pulled back to look at him in the eye “but I want you to know it doesn’t matter.” He took his hand “Things end but that doesn’t mean they’re not worth doing, and even when they do end, things like relationships” He sighed “they stay with you. You’re parent’s never actually left you, right? I mean they’re physically gone but they still affect you right?”

Herbert nodded.

“Then it’s the same way with us.” Newt smiled “I’m not going anywhere.”  
Herbert smiled back, and Newt swore he saw the tiniest bit of water start to well up in one of his eyes. Newt leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. “I love you.” He said.

There was a pause, where Newt was fairly certain his heart stopped beating, before he finally heard “I love you too.” 

Newt let out a laugh. “Now was that so hard?”

\---

Newt’s foot actually stopped hurting about halfway through he day, but he didn’t tell anyone that. He liked being allowed to sit on the couch and not have to worry about getting everything ready for the Christmas Eve party they were throwing that night. More than that, he liked having Herbert fuss over him like he was a real patient. 

Plus, from this angle, he got a perfect view of the interactions between Dale and Herbert. The wide-eyed optimism of his brother didn’t seem to mesh with West at first, but once they got on to some conversation about how monks in Tibet were able to extend their life through meditation, the doctor was all ears. Impressed, even. 

A woman of about Dale’s age showed up that night for their party. It turned out he had taken a call from her the other night when Herbert and Newt were talking. She had dark hair and face that seemed better suited to a black and white movie than the world of color.

“Dale said you got hurt,” She said, kneeling by Newt on the couch “so I brought you some gingerbread cookies.” She unveiled the plate and placed them on the table near him. “Audrey Horne,” She said, putting out her hand “I own a department store the next town over from here.”

Newt bit into a cookie and rolled his eyes. “Oh my god these are good. Sorry, Newton, call me Newt, but back to the important stuff, these are the best cookies ever.”

Audrey laughed and turned to Herbert to say hello. When her back was turned, Dale looked at Newt, who gave his brother a thumbs up that was only too gleefully returned. 

\---

That night, Herbert helped Newt limp up the stairs and into their bed. He placed their two presents to each other on the bedside table. Newt had gotten West a copy of Mary Shelly’s Frankenstein which he had at first rolled his eyes at, until opening it to find two tickets inside. 

“I’m tight with the lady who runs the Museum of Science.” Newt said “She told me she would give us a private tour of the whole place, even their collections they don’t let the public see.”

Herbert’s gift hadn’t been quite as physically big as Newt’s. It came in a small box and when Newt opened it, at first it didn’t seem like much.

“Cufflinks?” He said.

West smiled “Look closer.”

Newt inspected them, his eyes going wide. “Are these…are they made from real Kaiju bone?”

“And scrap Jaeger steel.” 

Hours later, and Newt was still looking at them, though not holding West quite as tightly as he marveled at them in bed.

“So I’m assuming you like them?” Herbert asked.

“I love them.” Newt said “And I love you.”

West wrapped an arm around Newt’s waist. “I love you too.”

Newt felt butterflies flutter in his chest and wondered if he would ever get used to West saying that. He slid down further on the bed until he was facing Herbert, and placed a kiss on his lips.

It didn’t take long for the kiss to deepen. Herbert reached a hand up and ran it through Newt’s hair, nails grazing against his scalp in a way that made the other scientist shiver. 

Newt leaned in, pulling on Herbert’s tie as he placed kisses just above his collar. The other man stroked his back, humming as Newt loosened his tie and began slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt.

He swung his leg over West, kneeling to straddle him and place a kiss on his cheek, when the other man put up a hand.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Herbert said in a near scolding tone.

“Um,” Newt swallowed “I thought we were gonna-“

Herbert sat up and kissed Newt. “Not like this. Not with your ankle.”

“Herby, I’m feeling much better now, seriously. I think I can manage.”

“Herbert.” The other man corrected, and then smiled, running a hand down Newt’s back. “Let me take care of you.”

He sat up to kiss Newt, pressing their lips together as he carefully undid Newt’s tie and threw it away (to the right of the bed. They had a system now.) West pulled at Newt’s shirt, un-tucking it and slipping a hand underneath.

Newt placed his hand on West’s thigh, gliding slowly higher before landing on the other man’s hip and pulling him closer. He winced, feeling sudden pressure placed on his ankle.

West leaned back “Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” Newt shifted to the side, letting his ankle lay flat on the mattress “I’ve got good pain tolerance, I’m fine.”

Herbert looked at the ankle through narrow eyes. “Are you sure? We don’t have to-“

Newt grabbed his wrist, kissing the palm of Herbert’s hand and traveling up his arm. He slipped a finger under Herbert’s waistband, trying to draw him back to the moment.

It apparently worked. West smiled and slid his shirt off, leaning in to kiss Newt, first on the mouth, before moving along his face and giving a playful bite to his earlobe, causing the scientist to let out a shuttering breath.

Newt threw off his shirt before getting to work on Herbert’s belt buckle, undoing it with one hand, then starting on his own. He went to slip his pants off, but Herbert stopped him, placing a hand on the button and giving a teasing stroke south. 

He smiled “You’re letting me take care of you, remember?”

West pulled the pants off, paying carful attention to Newt’s ankle. Once they were both thankfully naked, Newt sat up to cup Herbert’s face in his hands. They kissed, and it was so delicate, so absolutely loving that Newt hardly felt himself being lowered onto the bed, or West straddling him. 

Herbert’s hands glided over his chest, feeling every muscle, pressing teasingly into Newt’s skin, and it occurred to the scientist that no one knew his body like West did. He could not only give the scientific name to every single part of his body, but knew exactly what made each part tick, and how to touch every part of Newt in the precise way that would drive him crazy.

He opened his eyes as West lowered himself down. Newt let out an involuntary moan as pleasure jolted across his body. He felt West’s hands press into his shoulders and looked up into his face, inches above Newt’s own.

The other man let out a gasp as Newt moved his hips, his eyes fluttering shut. After a moment, he opened them up again, looked down at Newt and smiled. 

Something warm and glowing grew in Newt’s chest. It was a feeling he had never experienced before during sex, something more than physical. Emotion swam through his body, warm and encapsulating. Newt felt his hands involuntarily tighten around his partner. 

“I love you.” West said between breaths.

That alone managed to drive Newt’s head back against the pillow, noise escaping his mouth.

Herbert smiled and leaned in closer, placing his mouth right next to Newt’s ear and whispering it again in a deep voice. “I love you.”

It was enough to send Newt over the edge, gasping and tightening his grip on West’s hips as darkness momentarily overtook his vision. 

He finished West off as he came to, the other man making a near whimpering noise into Newt’s neck. The scientist felt kisses being laid over him as he pulled up a blanket and nuzzled closer to West. 

They sat in contented silence for a minute. Newt watched as Herbert traced the outline of his tattoos, curling his finger over his arm and up to his shoulder.

“How’s your ankle?” He finally said.

Newt laughed.

Herbert tilted his head. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” Newt said, ruffling the other man’s hair “you’re just such a fucking doctor. Even your pillow talk is medical.”

“Sorry I want to make sure I didn’t re-injure you.” West rolled his eyes.

“I kinda stopped thinking about it at a certain point.” Newt said, kissing him. 

Herbert took Newt’s hand, lacing their fingers together and furrowing his brow, thinking. After a moment he spoke. “Tonight felt different.” 

“Yeah?” Newt asked cautiously “Like in a good way…?”

“Yes.” Herbert said, thoughts still obviously forming in his brain. “I’m not sure what it was.”

“Can I propose a theory?” Newt joked.

West looked at him.

“You said ‘I love you’ dude. I know you were all freaked about that phrase earlier, but it really does change things, for the better I mean!” Newt placed a hand on the other man’s face as he seemed to consider this. “It felt different for me too, if that makes you feel better.”

“It did?”

“Yeah,” Newt shifted, looking away “all goopy and emotional and shit, I don’t know. Look, we totally leveled-up our relationship today, and I for one think that’s a good thing.”

West nodded and made a small smile. “I can accept that theory.”

Newt chuckled “Don’t want to submit it to peer research first?”

“No,” Herbert said, nuzzling into Newt’s neck “but we might need to test it more.”

The other man laughed. “I’m ok with that.”

“I love you.” Herbert said into a kiss.

“I love you too.”


End file.
